scrabdoodlefandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline
Caroline is a Crystal Gem, and an original Gemsona created by Jirachi 23. She is the daughter of Rubellite and Chalcedony, along with Rachel. Appearance TBA Personality Caroline, unlike Rachel, is more level-headed and isn't ruled by her emotions to the extent Rachel is. She keeps her sister in check and allows her to see things the way they are. She is always there for Rachel, and will always stand with her when forced to choose between her and another person. Abilities Being a human/Gem hybrid, Caroline is capable of using Gem magic, though it is unknown if she possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with her gemstone, Caroline's powers are maternal in nature and her control of her gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Fusions * When fused with Rachel, they form Racheline. * When fused with Steven, they form Odonstovite. * When fused with Ruby, they form Realgar. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Lemanskiite. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Dumortierite Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, they form Goethite. * When fused with Peridot, they form Prehnite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Larimar. * When fused with Bismuth, they form Hingganite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Botswana Agate. * When fused with Canary Tourmaline, they form Ankerite. * When fused with Verdelite, they form Hydromagnesite. * When fused with Achroite, they form Natron. * When fused with Schorl, they form Hydrozincite. * When fused with Orange Tourmaline, they form Phosgenite. * When fused with Dravite, they form Ikaite. * When fused with Indicolite, they form Rosasite. * When fused with Siberite, they form Spherocobaltite. * When fused with Star Diopside, they form Gaspeite. Skillset * Brass Knuckle Proficiency: Caroline show some skill when wielding her brass knuckles. Unique Abilities * Comet Charge: Caroline can roll up into a ball-like shape to attack enemies. * Static Electrokinesis: An ability derived from Rubellite's Atmokinesis, Caroline is able to draw in static electricity from the air and store it in her body, and when this electricity is built up, it can be used similarly to a taser. Rachel can help this by causing thunderstorms or high humidity, allowing Caroline to gain access to more static electricity. Relationships Chalcedony Despite not knowing her mother, Caroline feels a deep want to meet Chalcedony, despite knowing it won't ever happen. She wants to know what her life with her mother would be like if Chalcedony hadn't had to give up her physical form. Rubellite Caroline feels similar about Rubellite as she does with Chalcedony. Despite not being the one to give birth to Caroline, she still feels like Rubellite loved her just as much as Chalcedony did. Rachel Caroline and Rachel deeply care for each other. They both connect over the fact that they'll never meet their parents, but that brings them closer because it's something they have in common. Trivia * Caroline and Rachel were born on September 19th, the same day as their creator, Jirachi 23/Scrabdoodle. Gemology Gemstone Information * Chalcedony is a cryptocrystalline form of silica, composed of very fine intergrowths of quartz and moganite. These are both silica minerals, but they differ in that quartz has a trigonal crystal structure, while moganite is monoclinic. * Chalcedony has a waxy luster, and may be semitransparent or translucent. It can assume a wide range of colors, but those most commonly seen are white to gray, grayish-blue or a shade of brown ranging from pale to nearly black. ** The color of chalcedony sold commercially is often enhanced by dyeing or heating. * The name chalcedony comes from the Latin chalcedonius. It is probably derived from the town Chalcedon in Asia Minor. * Chalcedony occurs in a wide range of varieties. Many semi-precious gemstones are in fact forms of chalcedony, such as Agate, Aventurine and Heliotrope. Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Gemsonas Category:Crystal Gems Category:Quartzes Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Fix Appearance Category:Chalcedonies